Destination truth: In the warm hug (V hřejivém objetí)
by AmelieCarter
Summary: "Destination truth" Po našem "Dobyvatelé ztracené pravdy" a krátký příběh zasazený do dvanácté epizody čtvrté série. Jak Josh reaguje na zranění Ryderové? K čemu všemu se přizná u plápolajícího ohně s paranormální atmosférou kolem? Stane se z přeskakující jiskry konečně větší plamínek? Čtěte a dozvíte se víc!


Ahoj lidi, tohle je moje první ff na téma DT, pracuji na dalších, tak budu ráda, za nějaký ten komentář a názor. Doufám, že se bude story líbit. AC

* * *

Asi patnáct minut potom, co Ryderová nevybrala zatáčku na motorce a odřela si ruku, začínali pomalu působit sedativa, které ji Rex dal na uklidnění. Sice je odmítala s tím, že to není tak hrozný, že to vydrží, ale když začal s čištěním rány roztokem jódu, souhlasila s malou dávkou na utlumení nejhorší bolestí.

Pro malé děti z farmy, kde Ryderovou položili na lavičku, se stalo šití ruky a nadávky Erin velkou atrakcí. Za chvíli opodál stáli snad všichni, kdo na farmě žili.

Ryderová však byla natolik zaneprázdněna bolestí a snahou nepustit z koutku oka ani jedinou slzu, že jí bylo jedno, kdo sleduje polní operaci.

Už to bylo skoro půl hodiny, když Rex dokončoval poslední stehy a sedativa působili naplno. Ryderová si přišla jak pod vlivem drogy, jakoby se nad lavičkou vznášela. Ona i pomalu ustupující bolest. Začínala pochybovat, že se dokáže zvednout natož, že bude pokračovat na motorce do chrámu.

Josh se snažil působit trpělivě, ale ani tak si neodpustil přešlapování s nohy na nohu. Utíkal jim čas. Byl sice rád, že se Ryderové nestalo nic vážnějšího, ale byl by radši, kdyby se nestalo nic. Přistoupil blíž, když si všiml, že se na něj Erin dívá.

„Sehnal si ten amulet na pohybovou koordinaci?" Řekla, potěšena, že jí sedativa neutlumila úplně. Pořád jasně myslela a dokonce i viděla.

„Ne, nesehnal," pousmál se Josh a shlížel na ní pobaveně, „ale asi jsem ho měl líp hledat."

„To jo" odvrátila se od něj, protože jí jeho pohled nutil k úsměvu.

Ještě pár minut a Rex byl se vším hotov. Oprášila ze sebe prach, jak jen to šlo, a zkusila zahýbat zraněnou rukou. Z lokte až do zápěstí jí okamžitě vystřelila bolest.

„No tak, Erin! Zašil jsem to, jak nejlíp umím a ty s tím okamžitě hýbeš." Napomenul jí nevrle zdravotník a předvedl jí, jak má ruku držet. „Ještě chvíli tak vydrž."

„Už jsem v pohodě, jedeme dál." Odporovala mu a začala se zvedat z lavičky. Rex jí ale zatlačil zpět.

„Počkej, dokud všechno nezabalíme" skládal si věci do lékárničky „jinak ti přidám toho oblbováku a uvidíš."

Ryderová protočila očima a sledovala, jak zbytek týmu postává u svých batohů, žvýká něco z vlastních zásob, jak Josh kontroluje její motorku a jak Rex konečně uklízí svou pouštní chirurgii.

„Další den hledání pravdy!" Zavrčela a povolila zádové svaly, které měla ještě od pokusu se zvednout napnuté.

Nakonec nebyla cesta na motorce tak nereálná, jak se zprvu zdálo. Prošla se, trochu ze sebe dostala pocit omámení a rozhodla se, že pojede dál sama. Všichni to tak nějak čekali, takže nic nenamítali. Josh si ale neodpustil pár svých vtipných poznámek na téma, že mají v koloně pacienta a jestli by neměl pustit sirénu. S houkáním napodobující záchranku poté vyrazil z farmy.

I když jeli o něco pomaleji na setkání s místním, který viděl phrety a setkal se nimi. Popsal jim podrobněji cestu k chrámu Phanom rung, takže už je od nalezení pravdy dělilo jen několik hodin světla.

Na motorkách dojeli jenom k bráně, která umožňovala vstup na dlouhý most, přes který pěšky pokračovali k příkrému schodišti. Ryderová se celou cestu držela, přesto na ní bylo poznat, že ruka přichází k sobě. Měla ji skrčenou před tělem, tak jak jí poradil Rex, občasné zatnutí zubů nebo podrážděné syknutí, ale prozrazovalo, že ani tak to není žádný med. Nebyla by to však Ryderová, kdyby to nepřecházela s ledovým klidem a odměřeností jí vlastní. Na otázky, jestli chce něco vzít nebo jestli si nechce odpočinout, odpovídala staženými rty a nesouhlasným zarputilým zavrtěním hlavou.

Josh, stejně jako zbytek skupiny obvykle její houževnatost a odolnost obdivoval, ale teď ho to dopalovalo. Potřeboval jí při smyslech a relativně odpočatou v noci.

„Ryderová, nemusíš si pořád hrát hrdinu," ozval se, když už poněkolikáté položila kufr s kamerou, aby si odpočinula, „prostě mi to dej." Znovu zakroutila hlavou. Nadechoval se k protestu, ale viděl, jak se jí ve tváři napnuly svaly. Nemělo smysl jí pokoušet.

Nechá jí sedět před chrámem, až půjdou rozmístit vybavení.

Schodiště skončilo až na vrcholku vyhaslé sopky, před vysokými zdmi chrámu. Tam taky zřídili hlavní základnu, zapojili notebooky a nastavili monitory kamer. Na stejném místě složili i všechny svá zavazadla a rozhodli se postavit tábor.

„Já, Rex, Gabe, Chris, Eri a Kyle půjdeme rozmístit kamery, foťáky a mikrofony. Tonny a Ryderová, vy postavte tábor a počkejte na nás." Zavelel Josh a odkráčel dřív, než stačil někdo cokoliv namítnout.

Zbytek týmu se k Erin a Tonnymu vrátil při západu slunce. Všichni se vybavili a dooblékli na noční pátrání, potom zprovoznili go pro kamery a opravili jejich uchycení a snímání, tak aby natáčeli jejich obličeje. Kameramani a zvukař naposledy zkontrolovali vybavení a spojení se základnou a mohlo se jít pátrat po neznámém.

Ryderová většinou chodívala s Joshem a dnes tomu nebylo jinak. Většinou si jí parťáka volil pro její všímavost a odhodlanost, tuhle noc ji chtěl mít hlavně pod dohled. I když po odpočinku už vypadala mnohem lépe.

„Fajn, jdeme na to!" Zavelel po rozdělení úkolů a se svou částí skupiny zamířil k hlavní svatyni.

Netrvalo to moc dlouho a Tonny hlásil, že viděl dost podivný záblesk uvnitř svatyně, v místě, kde stávala socha Šivy. Joshův tým se toho ujal a zamířil k místu, které Tonny popsal ze základny. V místě záblesku však nebylo nic jiného než pár netopýrů. Jenže návrh, že by to mohl být odraz infrakamery od netopýřího křídla, neprošel, takže se Josh rozhodl udělat audio nahrávku a chvíli setrvat na místě. Začal s klasickými otázkami seance. Ryderová ho doplňovala. Geofon, přístroj na ohlašování zvukových jevů, které lidské ucho nezaslechne, začal blikat. Nedlouho potom se ozvala děsná rána. Další. A ještě jedna.

„Na netopýra je to moc velký!" Zvýšil hlas Josh a svítil kolem sebe, stejně jako ostatní. „Bože! Co to sakra je?!"

Ryderová se díval k železnému víku, kterým byla chráněná střecha proti dešti. „Jako by se někdo procházel po střeše."

Vyšli ven a hlásili svůj objev základně i druhé části týmu. Ti odpověděli, že jdou prohledat menší svatyně. Gabe a Kyle, kteří dosud chodili společně s Erin a Joshem, se k nim přidají.

Josh, který zůstal teď sám z Ryderovou, obhlížel vršky budov. „Páni! Viděla jsi to?!" Chytl po zdravé ruce Ryderové a druhou s baterkou mířil k obloze.

„A co?" Odpověděla mu posvícením do stejných míst.

„Na obloze se objevil velký záblesk!" Konstatoval nadšeně a stále svírajíc ruku Ryderové to hlásil vysílačkou zbylým částem týmu. Pak znovu obrátil hlavu vzhůru k obloze.

„Joshi?" Vytrhla ho z přemýšlení o možnostech, co mohlo vyvolat pomyslný blesk.

„Jo Ryderová?" Nepatrně k ní shlédl.

„Držíš mě za ruku." Chvíli se na ní díval, jakoby mu nedocházel správný význam těch slov. Potom odstoupil a ruku dal za záda. „Promiň, zamyslel jsem se nad tím zábleskem. Asi…asi bychom měli pokračovat."

Ryderová se dlouho rozmýšlela, jestli mu neodpoví, že jí to vlastně ani tolik nevadilo. Ale rozhodla se, že si radši užije chvíli Joshovi rozpačitosti. Protože dostat pana Gatese do rozpaků vyžaduje určité schopnosti.

Druhá skupina, Rex a Chris, zanedlouho zažili asi to nejsilnější setkání s duchy. Rexe začalo něco neviditelného škrtit, až mu to dokonce zanechalo stopy na krku.

Josh s Erin, kteří se dostali na hlavní nádvoří, zaslechli skřípání z jedné rozpadlé části svatyně a potom se na termo kameře objevil zvláštní obrys. Sledovali jej. K ničemu to ale nevedlo. Shodli se, že v rozvalinách nic nenajdou, pátrali proto ještě za zdmi chrámu.

Vrzání, které zaslechli, vysvětlili jako ohýbající se bambus, ale pořád měli tu siluetu na termo kameře.

Přesto v pátrání pokračovali ještě hodnou chvíli. Po několika hodinách, kdy už se nedělo vůbec nic, Josh svolal všechny do tábora a vyhlásil pro dnešek konec. Do úsvitu zbývali ještě nejméně čtyři temné hodiny. Za celý den se toho událo tolik, že všichni s radostí souhlasili s pár hodinami odpočinku.

I přes značnou únavu, fyzickou i psychickou, celý tým souhlasil s tím, že se bude tahat sirka o to, kdo bude držet hlídku a sem tam zkontroluje kamery. Přece jen byli v sídle nebezpečných pretů a nemělo by se nic podcenit.

Jak už to ve smolný den bývá, nejkratší si vytáhla Ryderová. Najednou jakoby všichni zapomněli na to, že by se právě ona potřebovala nejvíce prospat. S mumláním a nezvučnými přáními dobré noci mizeli ve stanech. Nestačila ani nic říct, nijak zaprotestovat, jak rychle se vypařili.

„Skvělý! Fakt skvělý" nakopla malý kámen „i duchové mizí pomaleji."

Z batohu si vytáhla mikinu, přehodila si jí přes ramena a posadila se co možná nejblíže k malému ohýnku, který si dovolili rozdělat. Otočila se tak, aby viděla celý chrám. Nestála o žádné nadpřirozené překvapení. Pár minut seděla s rukama v klíně a sledovala pohledem malou větvičku, která ležela nedaleko ohně. Za okamžik jí držela v ruce a prohrabovala uhlíky. Bude to dlouhých pár hodin.

V houštinách, rostoucích kolem zdí chrámu začalo šustit něco velkého. Něco, co se prodíralo jejím směrem a něco mumlalo. Všude panovala tma a Ryderová měla rozostřené vidění od toho, jak se dlouho dívala do plamenů. Ale i tak začala rozeznávat velkou lidskou siluetu.

„Co to…" Stačila říct, než jí málem vyskočilo srdce z hrudníku, jak se lekla. Přerývavě se nadechla a z úst jí uniklo zajíknutí.

„Sakra Joshi, vážně jsem se tě lekla! Co si tam dělal?" Prskala vztekle Erin, když velký stín vstoupil do světla ohně a ukázal se býti Joshem.

„Byl jsem se tam podívat, jen za bránu, jestli jsou v pořádku kamery a mikrofony." Usmíval se na ní Josh, pobaven její, podle něj přehnanou reakcí. „Si nějaká vylekaná Ryderová. Snad sis vážně nemyslela, že si pro tebe jde preth." Sklonil se k ohni a nastavil dlaně k žáru plamenů.

„Jdi někam. Prostě si mě překvapil." Hodila do ohně zbytek ohořelé větvičky a rukama si objala boky.

„Čekals nejhorší, co?" Uchechtl se Josh. Seděl teď kousek vedle ní, nohy zkřížené a ruce stále nad ohněm.

„Nejhorší taky přišlo," zúžila oči, „přišel jsi ty." Zašklebila se na něj, jak nejlépe svedla. Vysloužila si za to dloubnutí do ramene. Rychlým pohybem mu to oplatila. Josh stejně tak ji. Pak znovu ona. „Hej! Ryderová!" Promnul si rameno a tentokrát, když proti ní znovu natáhl ruku, nedotkl se jí na rameně, ale na břiše, což u ní vyvolalo pohoršený pohled. Ruku nechával kousek od ní. „Víš, na co jsem si vzpomněl?" Zavrtěla hlavou a bedlivě pozorovala jeho zápěstí. „Neříkala si tuhle, že jsi hrozně lechtivá?"

„Ne! Joshi! Opovaž se!"

„Zpestřil jsem ti aspoň trochu noční hlídku?" Šklebil se na Ryderovou, která pořád popadávala dech.

„Už mě nikdy nelechtej Joshi Gatesi!" Nabádala ho přísně, ale jen co se na něj podívala, začala se znovu smát.

„Dobře, aspoň se něco dělo. Jenže mi pořád zbývá pár hodin a ty si půjdeš lehnout. Takže si mi zase tolik nepomohl." Mrkla na něj, hledajíc kolem sebe další větvičku, kterou by mohla tyranizovat ohnivé jazyky.

„Ještě chvíli posedím." Odpověděl jí tiše a též se zahleděl do plamenů.

Oba pak dlouho mlčeli, zabývali se vlastními myšlenkami a sledovali proces hoření. Nehýbali se, jen Ryderová občas prohrábla uhlíky.

Nechala toho, když jí shořelo i druhé dřívko. Nadechla se a pomalu vydechovala. Přemýšlela o tom, proč Josh nic neříká. Obyčejně nezavře pusu a teď, když by potřebovala zabavit, mlčí. Netušila, že on přemýšlí o podobné věci. Chtěl něco říct, ale vždycky se zarazil a znovu přehodnocoval, kam může jejich konverzace vést.

„Ryderová," zkusil to, „vážně jsi v pohodě? Víš, měl jsem o tebe fakt strach. Vypadalo to mnohem hůř. I Rex říkal, že…" Pokrčil rameny a úkosem na ní koukl. Dívala se na něj, ale nevypadalo to, že by na to nějak chtěla reagovat.

„Prostě si myslí, že by si měla na další vyšetření, až se vrátíme. Mohla sis jenom odřít ruku, ale pořád si spadla z motorky. Nechci…" zase se zahleděl do ohně, „nechtěl bych, aby se něco podcenilo. Dával bych si to za vinu."

Původně nevěděla, co mu na tohle má říct. I jí Rex řekl, že si pohlídá, jestli půjde k doktorovi. Ale posledních pár slov v ní vyvolalo smíšené pocity. Nelíbilo se jí určité sebeobviňování, jenže na druhou stranu to od něj bylo celkem pěkné. Ve tmě nahmatala svou rukou tu jeho.

„Ryderová?" Odpověděla mu jen zamručením, že poslouchá.

„Držíš mě za ruku."

Když konečně bylo vysloveno všechno, co drželo napětí, začali se normálně bavit. Probírali dnešní misi a její úspěšnost. Shodli se na tom, že v chrámu určitě něco bude. Hned za úsvitu, by měli vyrazit zpět do Los Angeles, aby mohli projít záznamy.

„Kolik je hodin, Joshi?" Ryderová se při otázce protáhla. Rukou s obvazem nemohla pohnout výš, jak do úrovně rameně. Nemluvě o bolesti když ruku propnula.

„Budou čtyři. Začalo to zase bolet? Můžu probudit Rexe, třeba má něco od boleti."

„Ne, je to v pohodě. Mám to jen ztuhlé," promnula si oči, „ a jsem z toho všeho unavená." Sice jí pod obvazem svědila dezinfekce se zaschlou krví, jenže kvůli tomu nechtěla nikoho budit. Nic co by nezvládla. Až Josh odejde spát, něco s tím podnikne.

„Podívám se na to." Josh přiložil do ohně několik silnějších kousků dřeva, aby trochu oživil plameny. Kvůli světlu. Pak i přes protesty a odmítání přelezl k Ryderové. Pomalu jí sundával obvaz, tak lehce, jak jen to šlo. I přesto, když se dostal ke spodním vrstvám, vysloužil si několik ostřejších napomenutí. V okamžiku, kdy se v matném světle ukázala světlá kůže, odhalil obvaz i rudé rány. Z úst obou dvou se ozvalo znechucené zasyčení. Nevypadalo to vůbec dobře.

„Čekal jsem, že to budeš mít trochu oteklé, ale tohle je moc. Asi bych měl vážně probudit Rexe. Dotkl se jedním prstem otoku, ucukla a odtáhla se od něj.

„Ještě mi do toho vrtej! Víš co, nech to být. Ráno se na to podívá. Těch pár hodin to už vydržím."

Josh byl sice proti, ale nechtěl se s ní pohádat. Protože hádkou by to určitě skončilo. Oba jsou unavení, zmožení, Erin zraněná. Výborné podmínky pro hádku, když se jedná o takové dva živly, jakými jsou.

Ryderová si chtěla obléct mikinu, jenže kvůli té ruce se jí to nedařilo, opravdu ráno netušila, že na druhý den bude muset žádat o pomoc s oblečením. Což taky musela udělat. „Joshi, pomůžeš mi? Je to asi blbá prosba, fakt mi ale to nejde."

„Vždycky jsem si představoval pravý opak, Ryderová." Poznamenal, když jí přetahoval mikinu přes hlavu a držel rukáv, aby mohla protáhnout zraněnou ruku.

„Pravý opak?" Přehodila si přes hlavu kapuci.

„Vždyť víš." Pokrčil rameny a zazubil se na ni.

Očividně jí to došlo, protože se jí na tváři objevil nevěřícně výraz a kroutila hlavou.

„Joshi, někdy radši mlč!" Ještěže oheň skomíral, protože jinak by Josh viděl, jak se červená.

Ani jeden z nich nebyl hloupý a ať chtěli nebo ne, přitažlivost mezi nimi byla větší než ta atmosférická. Oba dva byli ale natolik zatvrzelí a přesvědčení, že by to nikam nevedlo, že zarytě mlčeli. A aspoň Ryderová v tom chtěla pokračovat.

Znovu zívnula. Na kamerách se nic nedělo, i prales kolem nich spal, proto měla co dělat, aby udržela otevřené oči.

Josh se přisunul ještě blíže k Rderové. Dotýkali se rameny a koleny. Cítila teplo, které z něj vycházelo. Přitom se otřásla chladem, když si uvědomila, že se opravdu ochladilo.

„Chceš moji bundu?"

„Ne, jen…" sklonila pohled k dlaním „ můžu se o tebe opřít?"

Přivinul jí k sobě silnou paží, místo odpovědi a nechal ji, ať mu položí hlavu na rameno.

Ryderové se v jeho hřejivém objetí začali klížit víčka. Tvář jí sjížděla dolů. Svaly pomalu ztráceli kontrolu nad držením těla.

„Si hrozně pohodlnej, asi usnu, pokud mě nepustíš." Zamumlala a trochu se napřímila.

„Klidně spi Ryderová, budu pro dnešní noc tvůj velký chlupatý méďa na spaní." Podařilo se jí usmát, než mu klesla do klína.

Posunul si ji do pohodlnější pozice. Paži měl teď přehozenou přes její bok. Nachytal se, že jí prsty přejíždí v kruzích od hrudníku až k hýždím. Působilo to na něj podivným klidem.

Sledoval, jak tiše oddechuje. Ukazovákem jí zastrčil pramen blonďatých vlasů pod kapuci.

Byla tak jemná a klidná když spala. Úplně jiná Ryderová, než tak, která ho přes den usazovala svými komentáři a nechala se do určité míry zesměšňovat jeho vtípky.

Nechala ho napospas jeho myšlenkám a spokojeně spala.

Nebo si to aspoň myslel.

„Vážně sis představoval, jak mě svlékáš?"

* * *

Díky za přečtení!


End file.
